Sunflower
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali membalas semua yang telah kau berikan untuknya… Perhatianmu… Ketulusan hatimu… Cintamu... namun tidak, ia tidak mampu melakukan semua itu karena ia harus pergi meninggalkanmu... untuk selamanya /For event NaruHina Tragedy Day #3/Canon/RnR?/


Panas…

Musim yang sangat panas…

Kau lihat, Naruto-kun? Kali ini, di musim panas ini, bunga matahari kembali tumbuh dengan indah.

Dan aku hanya bisa memandang keindahan bunga matahari…

Seperti aku yang hanya mampu mengingatmu.

Aku selalu berharap kau masih berada di sisiku.

Meskipun aku tahu… Itu hanyalah satu dari impian terbodohku…

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**SUNFLOWER**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Himawari by Yoshino Miri**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**SPECIAL FICT FOR NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY #3**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

_Teruntukmu hatiku…_

_Inginku bersuara._

_Merangkai semua tanya…_

_Imaji terindah yang terlintas._*

.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?"

Kau terlonjak saat suara cempreng khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyapa gendang telingamu. Detak jantungmu pun berpacu semakin cepat tanpa bisa kau kendalikan. Tanpa kau sadari, rona merah telah menyebar ke seluruh permukaan wajah putih milikmu.

"Aah, Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku hanya sedang melihat bunga ini. Bu-Bunga ini sangat indah ya?"

Pemuda yang kau panggil Naruto-kun itu tersenyum dan melangkah hingga berdiri tepat di sampingmu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bunga matahari yang ada di tanganmu.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai bunga matahari."

Kau menyipitkan mata mendengar satu kalimat dari pemuda yang diam-diam selalu kau kagumi itu. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajahmu yang seakan dipenuhi oleh banyak tanda tanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga matahari… Karena mereka melambangkan keceriaan di musim panas. Hanya dengan melihat bunga ini… Rasanya mereka memberikan kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang melihatnya."

Sejenak kau hanya bisa terpaku. Namun tidak lama seulas senyum manis dan tulus terukir di bibir mungilmu.

"Ka-Kau benar… Naruto-kun… Mereka membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang lain… Sama seperti dirimu."

Kau langsung menutup mulut begitu menyadari apa yang sudah kau katakan. Sementara ia hanya terdiam sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut panjangmu dengan gemas.

"Hahaha. Kau memang lucu sekali, Hinata."

Kau menutupi wajahmu yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan sebelah tangan dan merajuk pelan. "Naruto-kun jahat!"

Ia kembali tertawa dan menarik tanganmu untuk mendekat padanya. "Hei, Hinata-chan. Apa kau mau menemaniku selama satu hari ini? Kita bisa pergi berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang kau suka. Apa kau mau?"

Kau terdiam mendengar permintaan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Rasa bingung dan penasaran bersarang di pikiranmu. Kalau boleh jujur, selama ini dia belum pernah satu kalipun mengajakmu berbicara seperti tadi, apalagi memintamu untuk menemaninya selama satu hari penuh. Semenjak kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu saat penyerangan Pain ke Konoha, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi pengakuan cintamu.

Lalu sekarang, kenapa dia tiba-tiba memintamu untuk menemaninya?

"Hinata… Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau… tidak mau menemaniku?"

Kau tersentak saat jemari tangannya mengangkat dagumu pelan. Sepasang _sapphire_ itu menatapmu dengan permohonan tersirat. Kau meneguk ludah paksa. Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pemuda di hadapanmu ini, kan?

"Ta… Tapi bukankah Naruto-kun… baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit? A-apa Naruto-kun… tidak apa-apa?"

Ya, Ino mengatakan padamu bahwa selama kau menjalani misi ke Iwagakure, pemuda hiperaktif itu mendekam di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di sana. Menurut mereka, mungkin putra tunggal dari Yondaime Hokage itu hanya kelelahan karena baru menjalani misi tingkat A.

Kembali suara tawa renyah miliknya terdengar di telingamu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, heh?"

Kau menatapnya ragu, sebelum akhirnya kau mengangguk pelan, sebagai tanda kau menyetujui permintaanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan langsung menarik lenganmu dan membawamu berjalan di sisinya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

.

.

.

"_Ternyata memang tidak bisa… Tubuh Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Sama seperti Gaara dulu dan __jinchuuriki__ lainnya…"_

_Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah dapat menduga dari awal, inilah resiko karena ia telah melepas Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya saat pertarungan akhir melawan Madara. Meskipun ia dapat bertahan hampir satu tahun, namun pada kenyatannya ia tidak dapat bertahan untuk selamanya._

"_A-APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN! SHISHOU, KAU PASTI BERCANDA! TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO-"_

"_Sakura!" seru Shizune sambil berusaha menenangkan kunoichi berambut pink itu. Tsunade hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kunoichi asuhannya menarik lengan bajunya dengan cukup kasar._

"_KATAKAN KALAU INI BOHONG, NARUTO! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN KAU SUDAH MAMPU BERTAHAN TANPA KYUUBI DI TUBUHMU, TAPI KENAPA… KENAPA SEKARANG… JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!"_

_Naruto memandang gadis di hadapannya, memandang tepat di mata emeraldnya dan berbisik lirih. "Maaf… Sakura-chan…"_

_Gadis musim semi itu terdiam. Ia sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Air matanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya, hanya tinggal menungu waktu untuk jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya. Ia berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh sahabatnya._

_Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap sendu ke arah pintu tersebut sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto."_

"_Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, baa-chan."_

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Se-Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang… Ini sudah larut malam… Kau harus isti- Kyaaaa!"

Kau terpekik saat merasakan adanya beban di sekitar pundak dan bahumu. Beban yang berasal dari puncak kepala pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahumu. Susah payah kau berusaha untuk menahan degup jantungmu dan tidak pingsan akibat tindakan tiba-tiba darinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Kau kenapa?"

Sejenak dia hanya diam sebelum kau mendengar suaranya yang pelan berbisik di telingamu. "Malam ini… Menginaplah di apartemenku, Hinata."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kau sekarang. Duduk terdiam di tepi ranjang milik pemuda Uzumaki yang tidak bisa terbilang besar, namun entah kenapa untuk kali ini apartemen miliknya terlihat bersih, rapi, dan sangat nyaman. Padahal menurut cerita yang kau dengar dari Sakura, apartemennya tidak ada bedanya seperti kapal pecah yang diserbu ombak. Apa dia baru saja membereskan apartemennya? Kalau iya, ini benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka. Apa nanti akan terjadi sesuatu ya?

"Maaf apartemenku kecil dan sederhana, Hinata."

Kau menggeleng. Sampai sekarang kau tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau memenuhi permintaannya untuk menginap di apartemennya. Kalau saja ayahmu tahu, sudah pasti kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Awalnya kau memang ingin menolak, tapi entah kenapa, hatimu berkata lain. Ada sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, yang seakan mengatakan kau harus memenuhi permintaannya.

Kau mengalihkan pandangan saat dia mengambil tempat di sampingmu. Sementara kau tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bersikap biasa dan senormal mungkin di hadapannya.

"Apa kau masih ingat, Hinata? Dulu saat kita mengikuti ujian chuunin, kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku ini anak yang kuat dan hebat. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan itu padaku. Dan saat itu aku merasa sangat senang, karena ada satu orang lagi yang mengakui kemampuanku…"

Kau hanya bisa diam sambil terus mendengarkannya berbicara. Walaupun sesungguhnya kau tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menceritakan hal itu padamu. Tapi kau tahu, dia hanya ingin kau mendengarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Jujur saja, pertama kali aku menganggapmu anak yang aneh dan membosankan, karena kau sangat pendiam dan selalu gugup saat berbicara denganku. Tapi saat melihatmu bertarung dengan Neji dulu, aku sadar aku sudah salah menilaimu. Kau memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat, semangatmu, rasa pantang menyerahmu, dan kau selalu berusaha keras untuk orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Kau gadis yang sangat baik, Hinata."

"Na-Naru…"

Sebelum kau sempat melanjutkan kata-katamu, ia menutup bibirmu dengan jarinya. "Ssssttt… Jangan katakan apapun, Hinata. Kau hanya cukup mendengarkanku saja."

Kali ini kau hanya mampu mengangguk. Sepasang mata sapphire itu seakan telah berhasil menghipnotis hati dan pikiranmu. Kau biarkan dia untuk terus mengungkapkan semua hal yang selama ini dipendam olehnya.

"Sampai saat kau melindungiku dan mengatakan semuanya saat peristiwa penyerangan Pain… Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak pernah meyangka kalau kau mencintai diriku yang seperti ini… Aku merasa bahagia… sekaligus bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab perasaanmu, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan terhadap dirimu."

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau bisa merasakan tubuhmu yang sedikit bergetar mendengar setiap kata-katanya yang memasuki gendang telingamu.

"Aku memang belum mengenal dirimu sepenuhnya secara sempurna, Hinata. Selama ini aku selalu mempedulikan urusanku sendiri, sampai aku mengabaikan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku teringat kata-kataku dulu saat aku hendak melawan Neji di final ujian chuunin. Saat itu aku mengatakan dengan jelas, kalau sebenarnya gadis sepertimulah yang aku sukai…"

Perlahan. air matamu keluar dari _mata amethyst_ milikmu. Tidak… Kau tidak bisa… Kau tidak sanggup…

"Jadi, Hinata-"

"Cukup! Sudah cukup, Naruto-kun… Kumohon jangan teruskan lagi. Sudah cukup…"

Ia sedikit terkejut melihatmu yang tiba-tiba menutup kedua telingamu. "Hinata, aku-"

"Sudah cukup. A.. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti Naruto-kun. Se-Sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Ki-Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kau membaringkan tubuhmu dan membelakanginya. Sungguh, kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Kau hanya terlalu takut dan … gugup. Kau tidak mau perasaanmu ini semakin meledak-ledak hingga membuatmu lepas kendali. Setidaknya, kau butuh waktu untuk menetralkan perasaanmu.

Belum selesai kau menetralkan degup jantungmu, kau merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangmu dengan erat. Membuat panas di tubuhmu meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Naru…"

"Kumohon, Hinata… Hanya untuk malam ini saja… Izinkan aku untuk memelukmu selama kau tidur semalam ini…"

.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto…"_

"_Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf baa-chan…"_

"_Tidak, Naruto! Aku benar-benar hokage yang tidak berguna! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu…"_

_Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, baa-chan. Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin lebih menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Maafkan aku, baa-chan… Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku… Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi Hokage untuk menggantikanmu menjaga desa ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengecewakanmu, baa-chan."_

"_Naruto…"_

.

.

.

Jemari tangannya mengelus seluruh permukaan wajahmu dengan begitu pelan dan lembut. Ia menyentuhmu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin kau menjadi terbangun akibat sentuhannya.

"Aku ini benar-benar bodoh ya, Hinata? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadari kehadiranmu selama ini untukku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kaulah orang pertama yang mau mengakui keberadaanku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu selama ini ada orang yang sangat tulus mencintaiku seperti dirimu? Bahkan ketika kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu... Aku masih saja mengabaikan perasaanmu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh… hingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa membalas semua perasaanmu?"

Hanya deru nafasmu yang sudah teratur yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan dari dirimu yang telah terbuai di dunia mimpi. Namun ia tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang pertama kali ditunjukkannya untuk dirimu yang selalu saja diabaikan olehnya. Ah… Andai saja kau bisa melihatnya...

"Seandainya aku bisa terlahir kembali… Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih pintar dan peka, sehingga aku bisa langsung menyadari dan membalas perasaanmu. Ah, tidak. Jika perlu, saat itu aku yang akan lebih dulu mencintaimu dan mengejarmu, lalu kisah kita akan berakhir bahagia…"

Ia menyisir helaian rambutmu dengan jemari tangannya. Tidak sedetik pun ia melewatkan waktu terakhirnya bersama dirimu dengan menutup mata. "Maaf… Maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama mengabaikan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas semua yang telah kau berikan untukku. Dan terima kasih… Terima kasih karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang mau mengakui diriku… Terima kasih karena telah menjadikanku penopang dan semangat untuk dirimu… Dan terima kasih… karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan sangat tulus. Terima kasih…"

Ia mengecup keningmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa kau sadari, air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipi putihmu. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya mengatakan satu kalimat yang selalu kau harapkan selama ini dari dirinya. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Masih pantaskah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu sekarang? Apa gunanya ia mengatakannya, ketika pada akhirnya dia tidak mampu mempertanggung jawabkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri? Kenyataannya, kau pun tidak akan bisa mendengar kata-katanya, dan ia akan kembali meninggalkanmu dalam ketidakpastian. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

Ia ingin… Ia ingin sekali mengatakannya… namun ia sama sekali tidak mampu…

Ia ingin… Ingin sekali membalas semua yang telah kau berikan untuknya… Perhatianmu… Ketulusan hatimu… Cintamu…

Namun ia tidak bisa… Ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan semua itu…

Karena ia harus pergi meninggalkan dirimu… untuk selamanya…

Dan akhirnya, hanya satu bisikan lirih yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya yang semakin pucat…

"Sayonara, _anata_…"

.

.

.

"_Baa-chan, aku punya permintaan. Bolehkah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini sekarang?"_

"_Tapi tubuhmu-"_

"_Kumohon baa-chan… Ada hal yang harus segera aku selesaikan…"_

"_Kau yakin? Apa kau… tidak akan menyesal?"_

"_Kalaupun ada yang harus aku sesali… Itu adalah kebodohanku hingga membuatku tidak mampu membalas ketulusan perasaan dari seorang gadis yang selalu mencintai dan meyayangiku…"_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela jendela membuatmu menggeliat dan membuka mata perlahan. Kau langsung bangun saat menyadari kau telah tidur di tempat pemuda yang kau cintai. Haahh, salahkan tubuhmu yang memang sudah kelelahan akibat selesai menjalani misi hingga memaksamu untuk tertidur di tempat ini.

Kau baru saja hendak bangkit saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangmu dengan erat. Wajahmu memanas saat mengingatnya. Ternyata dia benar-benar memelukmu semalaman.

Kau melepaskan lengannya di pinggangmu dan menguncangkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk membangunkannya. "Na-Naruto-kun… Bangun… I-Ini sudah pagi…"

"…."

"…."

Hening. Ia hanya tertidur dengan wajah yang damai dan tersenyum. Namun hal itu justru membuatmu nafasmu semakin tercekat. Kau segera memeriksa denyut nadinya, tapi kau tidak merasakan apapun di sana. Tidak ada lagi denyut nadi yang ada dari tubuh dinginnya.

"Na-Naru… Ba-Bangun… Jangan bercanda lagi…"

"…."

"Na-Naru…"

"…."

"Ba-Bangun Naruto-kun… Ki-Kita belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita tadi malam, kan? A-Ayo bangun… Ka-Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, kan?"

"…."

"Hiks… Ku-Kumohon… Kumohon bangunlah… Naruto-kun…"

"…."

"NA-NARUTO-KUUNN!"

.

.

.

"Hinata…"

Kau mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar suara itu memanggil namamu. Kau melihat sang Godaime berjalan pelan menuju ke arahmu dan menepuk lembut pundakmu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Kau menggelengkan kepala. Pandanganmu kembali teralih ke bunga matahari yang ada di hadapanmu. "Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hokage-sama."

Wanita di hadapanmu tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas. "Naruto juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu… Ah, iya Hinata. Ambillah ini. Sekarang ini adalah milikmu."

Kau membulatkan mata ketika melihat kalung berbentuk prisma berwarna biru yang kini berada di telapak tanganmu. "Ho-Hokage-sama… Tapi ini…"

"Dulu, sebelum aku memberikannya pada Naruto, aku pernah memberikan kalung ini pada adikku dan Dan… Mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai. Sekarang, dari semua orang yang pernah ia kenal, Naruto ingin kau yang memiliki kalung ini… Jadi aku memberikannya padamu. Ambillah… Hanya ini yang dapat diberikannya untukmu, Hinata."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun kematian Uzumaki Naruto, kau kembali menangis dengan sebelah tanganmu yang mengenggam erat kalung pemberiannya yang terakhir untuk dirimu.

.

.

.

_Every time I see sunflower, I remember your smile…_

_I remember… only your smile…_

_My love… was the first…and the last one…_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

"Rokudaime-sama! Kelompok Anbu yang diketuai oleh Shino berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang berada di sebelah barat pertahanan desa kita! Tapi kami mendapat laporan salah satu Anbu, Hyuuga Hinata mengalami luka parah akibat serangan tim musuh dan belum bisa kami temukan sampai seka-"

Haruno Sakura yang kini menjadi menjabat sebagai Rokudaime segera menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya sebelum Konohamaru menyelesaikan laporannya. "Apa kau bilang? CEPAT PANGGIL TIM PELACAK DAN TIM MEDIS KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

Nafasmu terdengar terputus-putus. Darah tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulut dan rongga dadamu. Pandanganmu mengabur. Namun kakimu terus membawamu ke tempat ini. Padang bunga matahari yang kau buat sendiri di bukit ini. Hingga tubuhmu sudah mencapai batasnya. Kau pun terjatuh di antara bunga-bunga matahari yang sangat kau sukai. Kini, hanya kegelapan yang mampu terlihat oleh sepasang mata _amethyst_ milikmu.

Namun di kegelapan itu, semua justru menjadi terbayang jelas. Desa tempatmu lahir dan tumbuh besar... Kenangan masa kecilmu… Ayahmu… Hanabi… Neji… Teman-teman shinobi seperjuanganmu… Dan juga… pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirmu…

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ka-Kau lihat kan… A-Aku berhasil… A-Aku berhasil menjalani hidupku dengan baik di sini… A-Aku sudah berhasil… men-menjadi shinobi yang bisa melindungi desa kita…"

Hembusan angin meniup kelopak bunga matahari yang terbang melintas di pandangan matamu. Matamu semakin berat… Namun di tengah kelopak bunga matahari yang seakan membentuk tarian indah di matamu.. Kau melihat dirinya… Ya, kau melihat dirinya yang tengah menangis melihatmu yang sudah dipenuhi noda darah di mana-mana…

Dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhirmu, kau mengulurkan tanganmu, mencoba menggapai wajah yang sangat kau rindukan… Ingin sekali kau menghapus air matanya yang mengalir melalui sepasang mata _sapphire_ indahnya.

"Ja-Jangan menangis… Na-Naruto-kun… Ku-Kumohon… Ter-Tersenyumlah… Se-Sebentar lagi… A-Akhirnya… A-Aku bisa pergi… ke tempat kau berada… Naruto-kun… Ja-Jadi... Ja-Jangan… Me-Menangis lagi ya….."

Dan teriakan Sakura yang memanggil namamu, adalah hal terakhir yang kaudengar sebelum kau menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dengan sebelah tanganmu yang mengenggam erat kalung berbandul sebuah prisma berwarna biru...

.

.

.

**END**

*Tentang Seseorang, Anda Bunga.

A/N: Sepertinya feelnya masih kurang dapatkah? Ini fict pertama saya dengan genre tragedy. Maaf kalau aneh dan… yaahhh… seperti itulah (apaan, coba?)

Akhirnya, NHTD tahun ketiga kembali diadakan mulai hari ini sampai tanggal 8 Juli. Ayo, ayo mari kita semarakkan NHTD tahun ini! ^_^

Dan ini adalah fict terakhir sebelum **Hiatus** sampai September atau Oktober, doakan semoga saya bisa melanjutkan hutang fict lagi (lirik Eternal Flame).

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
